Way to freedom
by Vladimir-spider
Summary: Being a Sage turned out more troublesome than anyone could ever imagine. After coming through many different dimensions looking for the source of the problem, Uzumaki Naruto has finally found it. And he is going to stop it... no matter the cost.


This idea suddenly hit me, and as far as I have seen no one really tried it out before. I may be mistaken though.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.**

_**Way to Freedom**_

"Looks like we have finally finished the list..." mused a girl known as Suzumiya Haruhi. She was a student at a high school and a successful one at that, if a bit eccentric. She was also the president of her infamous 'SOS Brigade', which including her had five members. The others were Asahina Mikuru, the most moe character of this group, Yuki Nagato, the most clever and silent one, Koizumi Itsuki, the most philosophic one, and ...Kyon, the most normal one. Though judging by the fact that no one really can out loud say his real name, it can be argued about.

"Was this enough, I wonder? ...I guess that's all there is. Hey, is there something anyone want to do?" she asked her fellow club members. They were peacefully sitting in the cafe and of course Kyon was paying again. Everyone was thinking hard on the question: if they didn't think of anything, everything would be reset... again. The only ones who didn't worry were Nagato, as she was a mere observer, and Haruhi, because she didn't know.

She looked at others one mare time. "Oh,well. We managed to do a lot of stuff this summer, so I guess this should be enough." Kyon and everyone though realized that this wasn't enough. They needed to do something but what? "I had tomorrow set aside just in case, but you can rest at home instead. I'll see you all in the clubroom the day after tomorrow then!"

She got up and started to leave. However, Kyon didn't want to repeat again. "W-wait, Haruhi!" He shouted. She continued walking. That feeling of deja vu. It was giving him a headache. How many times was it already. More than 15.000, he remembered. He didn't want to think what Nagato felt as she was forced to watch it over and over. This feeling was increasing more and more until... it stopped. What the?..

Even Nagato raised her head to watch. Something felt out of place. And that something was... a boy his age with blond spiky hair and blue eyes. That wasn't really common, but still nothing to worry about. He looked nothing like a Japanese though and was more likely an American. That was more interesting. What really made him stand out were his clothes: he wore some strange metal headband with something that looked like a picture of leaf on it. A strange one, but leaf nonetheless. His pants were simple black ones, but on his upper body he wore some green jacket with lots of pockets. What were they for anyway? He also had a pretty cool cloak on: it was red with black flames near the bottom. And... there was a huge scroll on his back. That was the strangest.

"Finally found you, damn morons," said the boy. He didn't say it loudly, but they all heard it nonetheless.

Everyone was looking at him. Even Haruhi stopped. He turned his head to her.

"So, it's you who is causing this damn mess? I honestly thought it was some kind of madman that liked to triffle with time/space continium, but I never expected a clueless girl. Are you even aware of what you are doing?" asked the blond boy. The members of 'SOS Brigade' looked at him worriedly. Looks like he knew about the timeloop. But how? And who was he anyway?

"Judging by your faces, you guys know what I am talking about. So... stop it. I never really intended to repeat the same two weeks for several thousand times. And by the looks of it, the perpetrator here doesn't even know about this."

Everyone became hostile at once. Haruhi included. Looks like even though she liked aliens, espers, time travellers, etc she wouldn't listen to strangers.

"Who the hell are you?" Suzumiya asked harshly.

"Me? I am just one of those infinite victims of your actions. But in my case, I remember everything. Damn my connection to nature."

"What are you talking about?" asked an irritated Haruhi. That guy was getting on her nerves, spurting nonsense and all.

"I am not spurting nonsense. I am just already tired of all this." The boy replied, as if he read her thoughts. "Those friends of yours know everything by the way. They chose to be silent, though."

"May I know your name, mister?" One of them asked.

"It's Naruto Uzumaki."

"Then, Uzumaki-san... Could you please leave now?"

"Hell no, boy."

"That wasn't a question" He smiled.

"I worked very hard to get here and beat some sense into all of ya, so leaving is a no-no. I had to go through lots of worlds, so I am strong enough to raze the lot of ya into the ground. You are in no position to threaten me." Naruto replied. "So, Ojou-chan." He once again turned to Haruhi. "Stop your silly games and return the timeflow to normal, please."

Kyon at that time was somehow scared of the newcomer. He turned to Nagato. She was watching with interest in her eyes. Looks like it was new to her as well. "Can you do something about this?" He asked.

"No." She replied. "It would require me to request aid from Integrated Data Sentient Entity. Analysis says that even if we came at him with our full power, the possibility of losing is still approximately 75 percents. The risk is too high."

Kyon was shocked to say the least. There was someone as powerful as Nagato, no, the whole Integrated Data Sentient Entity?

"Okay, I'll say this again: I don't have any idea what you are talking about." Haruhi said.

"Alright, maybe that wasn't the best solution then. Should I just end all of you here and now then?" He asked with a smile. Everyone stiffened at those words.

"W-what, are you talking about?" asked a now scared Haruhi. "K-killing is a crime!"

"So? There is no one here that can stand up to me, maybe except you. But you don't know a thing about using your power, so this will be pretty easy for me. I assure you, armies of tanks, planes and thousands of soldiers are not a match for me."

"B-but..."

"Or, come to think of it, I could let you learn how to use your power. Maybe it would make it stop."

"S-stop what?" A nervous Haruhi spoke. Everyone else didn't dare to interrupt: Koizumi tried and only added oil to the fire. The boy, no, the entity before them was a powerful and a very irritated one.

"The timeloop, damn it! Were you even listening to what I said?" Uzumaki answered with anger in his voice. He has been searching for the source of his frustrations for about six hundred years, living in the repeating two weeks. He wasn't affected at all because he was a Sage. That was maybe one of those times when he regretted becoming one. Searching for the source was a pain in the ass. But he did it. And now whoever it was before him, be it god or something, he wouldn't stop. "Well, I have given you options. You either correct what you have done or I just kill all of you and go home. It has been nearly six hundred years since I have last been there after all."

"Termination of Suzumiya Haruhi is not recommended." Nagato spoke. "It may cause unnecessary complications in the space-time continium."

"Tch. Like I care. I will make sure only this world suffers the damage. It's in my power."

"Killing Suzumiya Haruhi would mean destroying this world. Are you okay with that?" Yuki continued.

"Sure, I am not against genocide once in a while." Naruto said. No one really knew if that was a joke or not. He wasn't really out to kill them: in fact, he didn't plan to go further than just intimidating them. And he was good at bluffing: he had six hundred years to achieve that.

"Then I am afraid I have to stop you here." she said as the world suddenly changed... into something indescribable. Well it was really hard to describe: it looked like a digital world, but there were no particular details.

"Oh, a Reality Marble? Did you train with Shirou or Arcueid or something? Or is it just this entity's power?" Naruto wondered. "Did this cut us off from the outside world?" She nodded. "Can I go all out on you then?" No answer followed this time. "I'll take it as a 'yes'."

Shortly after this they charged at each other. Nagato was an alien that possessed tremendous knowledge of many areas, including martial arts, but she still wasn't a match for this man. Naruto was just having fun here. Safe to say, he wasn't really trying.

Alien quickly decided that facing the blond in close combat wouldn't give any results, so she jumped back to create some distance between them. Oddly, he didn't give a chase.

"Going for some long distance attacks, huh? Well, that's good enough for me. I quite like to blast stuff away, too! Naruto said cheerfully."I'll choose something not too destructive a bit so you'll survive though."

Nagato at the time was creating some sort of cannon. Obviously, it was some kind of digital weapon that was supposed to annihilate. Once she was done with creating it she started charging the cannon. Everything would be decided once she fired that weapon… Because she simply didn't have anything stronger.

"You can create stuff out of thin air? No worries, 'cause I can do it, too!" the blond ninja said as he created a golden sword. He felt that he was a bit of an ass for using it though. That is just somehow too overwhelming. Nevertheless, he raised the sword high into the air and light started drawing to it. He needed to make a point here. Because this stupid young goddess was watching.

Everyone was so astounded that nobody could speak a word. It was simply too surprising, especially for Haruhi. All those days she wished for something like this to happen. And now her wish came true. She was a bit scared of this boy that looked her age, though he did say that he was alive for more than 600 years. But she was content. Finally something extraordinary was happening before her very eyes! Though she felt a little betrayed that everyone, including Kyon, were keeping something like this from her. The others stayed silent and were simply watching the fight. Mikuru looked as scared as ever, though.

"Are you going to fire or not? I am becoming itchy in various places and I would appreciate if you started moving soon. Naruto said. Nagato simply kept charging the cannon until it was ready. And finally she fired.

Naruto whistled at the size of the blast that was coming at him, but didn't flinch for a second. He simply waited for the blast to come until it was close.

_**"Ex-"**_ he started as the blast was closing at him._**"-calibur!"**_ And with that… Nagato's attack was split in two not even touching the blond warrior. And with that the world returned to normal. "Couldn't keep it up, huh? It's a bit disappointing." He said to an ever-stoic Nagato. She looked a little worn out. "Now then… I believe we have matters to discuss…"

* * *

**It's done now. Planned to see if that idea works. Had no time to write until now, and I am not positive that I will have it anytime soon, exams and all. So, review or something.**


End file.
